


No Limits to Devotion

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinda pet play, Leashes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, degrading, hella praise kink, minor title kink, prompto is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Prompto spent most of his life devoted to Noctis. Even in their newly formed relationship, he'd do just about anything for him; Even if it meant being down on his knee with a collar around his neck. After all,Devotion is limitless.





	No Limits to Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

_Property of Noctis Lucis Caelum_

 

The prince's insignias scripted the side of the black collar with the blonde's name worded right below it. Prompto didn't know why this simple black collar felt so good around his neck. It could be the fine leather material it was made out of or how it clung to his throat securely like a choker but he knew one thing for sure, _it felt right_. There was this new sense of being _owned_ that resonated within when Noctis graced his neck with it and attached the leash. He wanted to be treated just like this, just like Noctis’s pet. Not only did Prompto like to please but he submits so easily. A few words, a few touches, and he's already wrapped around Noctis’s finger. He knows his place in this relationship; He's completely beneath Noctis, the subordinate to his rightful owner.

 

The fact that he's naked on his knee, ready to please, and Noctis was still fully clothed, towering over him, was a turn on in itself. Everything about this got his blood boiling with anticipation; That feeling of being owned had him aroused exponentially. His eyes shined up at Noctis with an unmistakable need in them which only got ignored and his leash yanked. Prompto loved this hidden side to Noctis, yearned for it even since it always left him so blissed out. It was this dominant side that's only seen behind closed doors granted only for Prompto himself. It's unlike his usual nonchalant, chill attitude; Noctis right now was the one in control. They haven't even scraped the surface of this newly found arrangement but in due time, Prompto will be completely conditioned to submit every time.

 

Another tug to the leash and Prompto was pressed directly into the bulge in Noctis’s front. God, as much as he loved Noctis in anything he wore, there's something about these simple black slacks, the black three-quarters sleeve button up, black designer tie- all black attire that gave off this air of royalty; _Lucian_ royalty. It made Prompto want to always be down on his knees, pleasing the prince any way possible. He'll slip in a Highness when he could and as much as Noctis doesn't want to be reminded of his duties, he eats that shit up in the bedroom. Even now, Prompto knows Noctis is in that certain mentality, this role he's played up, ready to take what's his. Prompto looked up again, he put on a _face_ that usually got what he wanted but Noctis only smirked.

 

_Fuck_

 

That smirk does a lot of thing to Prompto. It sends a shiver up his spine, sends heat down to his twitching cock and Noctis _knows_ exactly what he's doing to the blonde. Not only that, but there's something in that look that's so demanding that made Prompto grow more eager. The hum Noctis made sent another wave of pleasure through his body, and just everything Noctis does made him ache. The blonde began to nuzzle the bulge on display going as far as to mouth it, letting his tongue press against the clothed outline of the harden cock he oh so wanted to taste. He's drooling against him too because really, he's so close to gold and he's been so fucking desperate to get that cock in his mouth; He’d do anything to get Noctis out of his slacks. The leash was pulled once more, pulling him back and the stare Noctis was giving him made a weak sound escape his throat.

 

“You’re a greedy slut aren’t you?” Prompto nodded his head responsively, giving him a small smile. He’s not even going to deny it because he was; God he’s such a slut for Noctis. “You want my cock that badly, huh? Guess I can give you a little taste.” Noctis had a voice dripping with pure sin all low with an authoritative tone, unlike his normal voice. Prompto could probably get off to his voice alone; Definitely _has_ gotten off a few time from old voicemail recordings because any variants of that damn voice made him so fucking horny. He can barely listen to his regular voice day to day without getting hard anymore.

 

The prince began undoing his slacks, lowering them down along with his underwear to free his hard cock. It's such a nice, thick length that made Prompto’s mouth salivate and made his own cock twitch more with excitement. He opened his mouth wide with his tongue sticking out, waiting for Noctis to give him that taste he offered up. Instead, Noctis tapped his cock over the blonde’s face making him whine. It rested on his face and Prompto licked the underside slowly, savoring it. He felt a bit of precum ooze out onto his forehead, mixing with his lingering sweat. He licked it away as it slid down his face, moaning out as he tasted the salty substance he's grown to like.

 

Noctis doesn’t tease him for long; Prompto soon got his lips around the head immediately sucking on it, licking around the ridge and tongued at the slit. He's not allowed to use his hands; Only able to use that willing mouth of his. The leash tugged him forward, letting more of Noctis’s length into his mouth. He bobs his head as much as he could while sucking and swirling his tongue so that taste could linger on. He heard Noctis hum his approval, pulling the leash more until he felt that length sliding down his throat. Small choking sounds come from him and honestly, he’d choke on Noctis’s cock all day if he could.

 

“You look so fucking great like this. You’re so good to me, just like this.” Noctis spoke so casually. If the combination of sucking Noctis off, that damn voice, and just being so hard right now didn’t make him cum, the praise definitely would.

 

Noctis brought a hand down, threading through blonde strands to hold Prompto in place. Prompto gagged hard when Noctis snaps his hips forward. It’s quick, it’s rough, it’s so damn good and the blonde takes it so well. The sounds are wet, lewd, damn near pornographic noises as Prompto sputtered around him, gagging harder with each thrust that connected his lips to the base. He relaxed his throat to make it easier on himself, slowly getting used to the feeling of Noctis’s cock fucking his throat raw as precum mixed drool dripped down his chin.

 

It became hard to breath when Noctis held him down and plugs his nostrils. His lungs were ablaze yet he still moaned around him. Tears began to fall from the abuse; Apart of him begged for air while the other part loved this suffocating feeling so much. He wouldn’t mind passing out just like this. The feeling faded when Noctis released his nose, retracting his cock too, and Prompto didn’t realize how much air he’d lost until he started coughing and gasping for it. Noctis was smirking down at him, that hand ran through his tousled hair slowly and Prompto nuzzled the hand. This was the praise he liked; It lets him know that he's doing good, and damn it, did he love getting praised.

 

“Go stretch yourself out for me. I'll be there in a bit and when I get there,” Noctis yanked the leash, his expression hardened, eyes narrow. “I'm gonna stretch you out so much more with my cock. Gonna turn you into a begging cock whore like you already are. You're gonna want my cock every fucking day after I'm done with you. Won't be able to think of nothing else except for how good my cock feels inside you.” Prompto moans out at the lewd words spoken to him. God, he practically thinks about Noctis fucking him every day as it is. He was a whore, he didn't care if anyone questioned it; He'll always know his place.

 

He began to stand up but was shoved back down to his knees, his leashed yanked, then released. “Crawl,” Noctis spoke and the blonde immediately followed the command. He positioned himself on all fours and started crawling. The slap to his ass made him groan, his back arching, awaiting another hit. Another slap came down making him whimper out a ‘yes’ upon feeling that stinging sensation weld up over his cheeks. He looked like some animal crawling like this, but he'd do any and everything Noctis told him to do; Obeying his Highness like he should. It could be seen as humiliating but Prompto just got off on that too.

 

Upon getting to the room, Prompto climbed into the bed, legs sprawled out with his cock straining against his belly. This was definitely his favorite thing to start off with all of this, fingering or getting fingered until he's all nice and stretched, practically begging for a cock to fill him. It's so much better when Noctis does it though because he does it just _right_ ; The way his fingers moved and fucked him so well- He could get off to those fingers alone, but it seemed like the prince wasn't gonna help him anytime soon. He grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer, squeezing the cool content unto his fingers, and getting straight to working himself open. He sighed when one finger enters him, groaned when he slid in another finger right after. He scissors himself gradually, stretching out his hole to accommodate what he's been waiting this whole time for.

 

“ _Noct_!” He imagined Noctis nice fingers inside him, curling into him, imaginatively hitting that sweet spot he himself couldn’t reach with his own fingers. More than anything, he wanted Noctis here now to fuck him senseless. He wanted that nice cock fucking him until he couldn't stand it. Just thinking about it made him so close to cumming but he knows he shouldn't cum. Cumming was a reward for being good; If he disobeyed, he'd be punished which- Okay, he was such a damn masochist that he'd take every type of punishment Noctis would give him, but being good was more rewarding in the end.

 

Once a third finger was added, he was losing his damn mind so much already that he started jerking himself off. He edged himself though since he had to be a good boy for the prince and not cum. His eyes are shut tight, mouth ajar with low moans escaping him. He's lost in his own little world full of so much pleasure and the imagine of Noctis made it so much better. He wanted more though God, he needed Noctis here right now, fucking him so hard, using him as a willing fuck toy; Using him any way he wanted.

 

Hearing footsteps come into the room was probably the best thing Prompto could hear. He opened his eyes slowly, keeping them lidded, seeing Noctis saunter his way in with that damn suit still on. Prompto watched those blue eyes scan his exposed body and it turned him on immensely to see those eyes flash deviously. He put on a small show, fingering himself quickly and moaning out to get Noctis over there as soon as possible.

 

“Highness _please_ …” And that all it took to get Noctis right on top of him. His fingers were yanked out of him and he was soon pinned to the bed with his arms above him. He lets out a laugh meant to sound playful, rocking his hips up and he moaned when they made contact with Noctis’s front. He's so close yet so far from the euphoria he's been wanting.

 

Noctis’s lips were so good. The way they moved against his lips so smoothly, and that tongue licks so damn well it made Prompto moan into the kiss. It's almost intoxicating, a high of some sort that left him wanting more with each swipe of that tongue. Noctis pulled back, his teeth digging into Prompto’s lower lip, and the blonde whined out. Noctis looming over him like this made him feel so vulnerable, so unable to do much but to drink in the view of what dominance really looked like.

 

Noctis sat up, gripping Prompto’s legs, and folded him in; Prompto took the cue, grabbing his legs to hold himself up. A whimper escaped him when a finger teased at his hole; Not quite entering him yet but it was enough to drive him crazy with need. He pushed himself down trying to get that finger inside him to no avail, Noctis only teased him more.

 

“Fuck, you're still tight. Did you even stretch yourself or are you that desperate to get fucked open?” Noctis slid his finger in, moving it slowly. A second finger is added, curling into that one spot that makes Prompto gasp out. The more Noctis brushed against that spot, the quicker the blonde was to his climax. He's on edge, Noctis knew this detail because he soon pulled those wonderful fingers out. Noctis would keep him on edge all night if he damn well pleased.

 

The prince soon unzipped his pants, pulled them down to reveal his hard member once more. He stroked his length, smearing the precum around to get it all wet while Prompto just watched with desperation in his eyes. Noctis tapped the tip over the hole, still rather tight but Prompto wanted to feel that magnificent stretch so much. He pushed downward but he knew Noctis wasn't going to give it to him so easily; There was a price for that.

 

“Come on, I know you want it. You're a cockslut with my cock always on your mind. Be good and beg for it, you whore.” The lust, the dominant aura, it all brings Prompto back to that submissive mindset. No more playfulness, only obedience to get that sweet pleasure.

 

“Please, I want it-”

 

“Want what?”

 

“Y-your cock! I want it so much, so hard-”

 

“I'm not convinced.”

 

Fuck, Noctis really was a tease. He's even gone as far as to press the head against his entrance but dare not go further, not until he's satisfied with proper begging.

 

“I- fuck! I love your cock so much. It fucks me so good that I can't think straight. You leaving me wanting more every time and I can't stop thinking about it. Please, please fuck me. Use me as you wish, Highness.” He's in deep and if this plea doesn't do it, he'll lose his mind.

 

“I'll be gracious, only because you've been so good.” Noctis tapped his cock over the hole a few more times before easing the head in. A drawn-out moan left Prompto’s mouth at the stretch and it's a _good_ stretch; More than anythings fingers or toys could ever do. He expected more but Noctis doesn't go past the head if anything he pulled it out and repeated the gesture; Just the stretch at the entrance, just a small pang of the heat pressing in- Then nothing and it goes on like this for a while. It's so damn infuriating as Prompto laid there whining out when the heat disappeared.

 

“ _Please_! Please fuck me. I'm nothing without your cock. I-I've been so good, haven't I? I’m nothing more than a lowly cock whore for you. I’m so desperate for it. Highness, please fuck me, _fuck me hard_.” He's on the verge of tears from the frustration, from all the teasing, and he just wanted to get taken, ruined, _destroyed_. The cock head went in again, he moaned and his moans only elevated as more of that girth stretched him open.

 

“Ya know, you begging like this is so damn beautiful. Keep telling me how much you want my cock.” Noctis made one slow, deep thrust all the way in making the blonde gasp out loudly from this pleasurable feeling he's finally getting. Each thrust stretched him more open but it's not enough. Even with Noctis deep inside him, he's still teasing; He knows exactly what Prompto wanted.

 

The thrusts, still slow, grew with force. There's strength behind them that makes their skin slap together with each movement while also making the blonde choke out each sound he was making. It's so good but he needed so much more.

 

“M-more, please… I need-” He let out the most undignified whine when Noctis pulled out. He let his legs fall into the bed and he was practically reaching out for Noctis to get back inside him but he was soon flipped over. That nearly forgotten leash pulled him back with a slight choking sensation becoming more prevalent while another hand held his chest up. He barely had time to react when all he could do was cry out when Noctis slammed into him.

 

A brutal pace was set up. It's fast and hard with no gentleness, just how he wanted it to be. Each sound coming from his mouth was elevated with every thrust going into him, while the sound of skin slapping quickly against one another accented every noise he made. It's so good; This treatment, ruthlessly and unforgiving yet deep down he knows there's so much more to give.

 

“Fuck, you sound so good. I can't wait to wreck you. Gonna have you gaping and dripping with the only cum you'll ever want inside you.” Those words made Prompto tip over the edge, cumming on the spot, untouched; Legs shaking, body quaking, and if Noctis wasn't holding him up he would have collapsed by now. He's been holding back this whole time, trying to be good but he couldn't last; Not with Noctis’s movements and voice yielding so much pleasure. He's already overstimulated but his body begged more for what Noctis could give.

 

There are a few fast thrusts, then Noctis slows down still maintaining the hard movements before stalling. Prompto tried to rock back into him but his position put some limits on him. Noctis lips were pressed against his ear; Hot, wet, ready to speak more filth to him.

 

“If you weren't so damn hot, I'd punish you for cumming like a bitch without my permission, but now,” He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in making the blonde scream out loudly. “I'm just gonna fuck you until all you can do is scream. Gonna leave you sore and unable to walk for a week. You want that, don't you?”

 

“ _Fuck yes_! Make me sore. Make me always remember how good and hard you fuck me-” A harder thrust stopped his rambling, cut off by another louder moan. More so, his face being shoved into the bed also muffled his words. The pace was faster than before making each skin slap echo in the room. Prompto’s noises were heightened to screaming, no other words could barely form on his lips except for incoherent babbles and variants of ‘yes’ or ‘fuck’ being mumbled out.

 

Being dominated just like this was exactly what he wanted. It made his body grow numb to the rough, almost painful movements as each sound he made came out more huffed and ragged. He never wanted this feeling to end almost like he's addicted to it. He couldn't get enough of Noctis’s cock because it fucked him up so much that it's the only thing he'll ever want. Every thrust, every sound,  _everything_ just felt so damn good and it leads him so close to his climax; Especially at the angle in which the thrusts were going, hitting his prostate and making his moans more high pitched. The movement varies from fast strokes to slow and hard slams bring out so much pleasure either way and he loved it all.

 

Before they even started this arrangement, they would switch most of the time when it came to sex, but now, Prompto doesn't think he'll ever wanna use his cock again with the way Noctis fucked him; He bet Noctis wouldn't want it any other way either. It's too good to pass up a fucking like this. Only Noctis could do something like this to him and he never wanted that to change.

 

Drool was spilling out of his mouth and he's gripping the sheet tightly, holding on to dear life as he got fucked into. His eyes stayed rolled in the back of his head and his brain couldn't comprehend much except for how each hard thrust felt going into him. His sounds consisted of high pitched moans of an ‘ah’ mantra that repeated itself with every slam of Noctis’s hips against him.

 

“Taking cock is your job. Your ass was made for this; Just for my cock and your so good at taking it. Tell me how much you love my cock fucking you.” Prompto could barely comprehend those words spoken and each thrust made words almost impossible to form from his mouth.

 

“I-I… ohhh, fuck- I love your cock- ahh it's so fucking good. I want it inside me all the time. I-I can't…. get enough of it- Ah fuck, please never stop. D-don’t ever fucking stop.” His voice wavered as each strained word made its way out. Ever thrust left him breathless and begging; Wanting this to last until he couldn't take it anymore.

 

Prompto wouldn't mind keeping an arrangement such as this. Being Noctis’s pet and fuck toy was all it's worth; Being fucked like this all the time was so worth it. In a public sense, it could be seen as unorthodox if he was presented in such a way but really, he wouldn't mind the attention plus Noctis was the prince; He could practically do whatever he wanted so why not show off his boyfriend in a different light. Even behind closed doors, Prompto wanted something like this all the time. He didn't care if he's degraded or forced to crawl around; He  _wanted_ that treatment. He wanted to serve Noctis as best he could while also getting the well deserved praised. It's a double sided and perfect understanding of their wishes; Something so enticing for the both of them to embark on.

 

“You want my cum, don't you? You want it filling you up and leaking out of your fuck hole. Tell me you want it. Tell me you want my cum.” Noctis voice was growing more ragged itself as an indicator of how close he was to his climax. Prompto could feel that cock pulsating inside him, ready to release and fill him with warmth.

 

“Yes! _P-please_ , I want your c-cum… Ah f-fuck… I want it… filling me up so badly. Let me feel it please?” He so damn close to his second release now, so on edge to exploding but he was gonna wait until Noctis said he could. The movements are more rapid, more desperate to get both of them off; One of Noctis’s hands came down and jerked him off matching the rapid movements.

 

“When you cum, say my name. Scream it and let everyone know who you belong to.” The words, the movements, it all brought Prompto over the edge as his orgasm tore through him.

 

“Ah-ah fuck yes! I'm y-yours Noctis… _Noctis_!” His muscles clenched and his body shook as all he had left was released below him. Noctis continued on, leaving him crying out as the overwhelming, overstimulating feeling set in; Almost on the verge of blacking out. There are a few more thrusts that go into him until he felt the gush of Noctis’s cum wash inside him. A loud groan escaped Noctis as his movements slowed, milking himself out. Prompto soon felt the prince stall before slowly pulling out making him whimper at the loss of such a pleasant feeling that left him empty. He felt Noctis’s hands rub over his ass and he leaned into it, moaning when he felt his cheeks get spread apart.

 

“Holy fuck, I need a picture of this. Your gaping hole spilling with my cum is something I’d put on fucking display for everyone to see. Really show everyone what a good boy you are.”  Prompto moaned from the praise given. He’s so close to getting hard again but he’s too spent to do anything; Unless Noctis said otherwise.

 

Noctis let go of him though and he didn’t realize how unstable he was until he collapsed into the mess he made. He grimaced but damn he didn’t mind being a mess either. He can already feel the aftermath upon him; The soreness in all his muscles, mainly his ass, the slight burning in his throat from screaming so much, and his lower back from being arched more than it should have, but he  _loved_ this feeling. He’s completely fucked out and his brain is still all numb and high from the exhilarating experience. He’s content, sated, and most importantly, so damn happy he could be like this for Noctis. He felt the prince’s weight against him; Kisses rained down against his shoulders and back before kissing up to the tip of his ear.

 

“You’re such a good boy and I love you so much. You’re perfect in every fucking way and I’m so damn glad you’re mine.” Noctis spoke softly, his voice lighter and more serene than his earlier speech. Prompto liked this side too; The caring side that reassured him on how good he was and it made his heart flip when Noctis showed this love to him. He let out a sigh of adoration, enjoying this sweet moment.

 

“I love you too and I’ll always be good just for you. I belong to you and only you.” He responded.

 

“Good.” Noctis chuckled against his shoulder before kissing it. “Ya know, I really do wanna show you off like this; Show everyone my good little pet but… I don’t want to unless you’re up for it and if you don’t, this is just between me and you.” The fact that Noctis is caring enough to consider Prompto’s own feelings was astonishing. In concept, he wouldn’t mind going out in his collar and leash, walking right beside or even crawling beside Noctis like it’s normal, but in reality, it’s rather unethical but still so intriguing to get into.

 

“Maybe gradually at first but eventually, I would do anything for you and besides-” Prompto paused and turned so he was facing Noctis, a smirk graced his lips as he leaned into the nape of Noctis’s neck. “There’s no limits to devotion, your Highness.” Hearing a deep groan come from the prince was exactly the response he wanted. The little relaxation he received made him realize how much more he wanted and really, he wouldn’t mind going at it again, and again, and again-

 

Noctis rolled on top of him, a devious smirk plastered his face. The leashed pulled the blonde up slightly, his own smirk being wiped away by a fervent kiss and Prompto, was again, submitting everything to the prince.

 

There really wasn’t a limit to devotion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The itch to write Noctis domming Prompto will never end and you can't stop me! Okay but really, it's super fun to write him with a filthy tongue what can I say ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
